Hurt and Broken are different
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: How would you feel if You got replaced? well, Now, Sakura experiences it. And whats worse, well, I'll just say that her powers are showing and she's afraid.


**Hurt and broken are different**

**Bold- Place/time/jutsu/angry shout**

_Italized- Thoughts/ future _

Underlined- Flashback/Japanese Words

**Disclaimer: **_**I, Cutezyeyes13 or also known as Hi-chan, Does not own Naruto. The Owner of Naruto is Misashi Kishimoto. I only own the story, and the Plot and Idea…**_

_**Warning: Sakura Haruno here is a Princess. She controls Ice and Snow, To know more about her powers, Please Watch "Frozen" A Walt Disney Cartoon Movie that was released just last 2013.**_

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

"**I'd build myself up, And fly around in circles,**

**Wait then as my heart drops,**

**And my back begins to tingle**

**Finally could this be it"**

**-Chasing Pavement by Adele**

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

Near the Land of Snow, The Land of Ice was once a happy village, Their Queen, gave birth to a healthy pink haired girl, but was found out to have powers of Ice and Snow.

They gave the girl to Konoha when she was three, but then, The Queen and King died when a storm was on progress when they were on a boat, and due to gigantic waves, they were crushed.

Now at 13, just after the chunnin exams after growing her hair again, A new girl came, Kotonoha Kanatori. She wrecked everything.

Kotonoha had Red Waist length hair and Blue eyes. She was perfect. Normal Forehead, Perfect grades, Heck, the best Kunoichi. And one by one, her friends left her. Even her precious Sasuke. Sakura cried and felt lonely.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

Even her ice powers were unleashed, making her room white and cold…

Her once bright Emerald eyes were now dull.

She became Bright to Shy, and lost her confidence and even her Stutters came back.

Tsunade Senju, the New Hokage trained her and since Sakura doesn't have any friends anymore, She told Tsunade her story. Tsunade showed Sakura everything she knows, and Surprisingly, She surpassed her in a month.

But, just because of a mission, everything changed.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

"Forehead! Why did you let her go!" Her ex-friend, Ino Yamanaka yelled.

"S-Sorry…" Sakura Stuttered

"I-Ino-san, Sakura-san D-Didn't m-mean it." Hinata Hyuga said.

"But still, Sakura-san, I hope you won't let her get away again…" Kotonoha said

"M-Maybe, I should j-just go back t-to the village, I-I'll just be a n-nuisance…" Sakura explained

"Maybe you're right, Sakura-chan…" Naruto Uzumaki said.

Sakura nodded and Left.

"You shouldn't be harsh Ino." Shikamaru Nara said.

Shikamaru was one of a few who noticed Sakura's behavior. And didn't hate her.

"Me?! She's the one who let her get away." Ino yelled.

"Nope. I lost control of my Jutsu, not her fault she was just suppose to tie her feet and hand." Shikamaru defended.

"I don't Care!" Ino yelled before running after the escaped ninja.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**With Sakura~**

Sakura ran back to the village and was far away since they were at the land of Iron. What a bummer, Shikamaru was the Captain since he made chunnin but Sakura also made Chunnin but, since she lost confidence, she said No.

She was running until she hit a root making her loose her balance and fell.

When her right hand touched the ground, snow came out before it was covered in Ice.

Sakura Gasped. She was afraid. She remembered something from her past.

_**Flashback**__:_

_After hitting her Little sister with her powers on her heart, her father and Mother went to the forest._

_The rocks rolled closer to them before becoming creatures._

"_The King!" _

"_What is he doing here?" _

_The Elder of them went closer._

_He touched the Forehead of the girl._

"_I'm Sorry, but the heart is not so easily change. The head I can heal, but not a frozen heart." He said._

_The family gasped._

_The Elder stepped backward._

"_Come here Sakura."_

_Sakura stepped forwad._

"_You see, You're powers, have beauty in it, but also great danger." He said and Sakura gasped._

"_And when you're powers are out of control, Fear is you're enemy"_

_**End Flashback**_

'_F-Fear?!' _ Sakura thought before running away.

After running non-stop, Sakura finally reached the village and immediately went to the Hokage.

After three hours of explaining and getting yelled at, Sakura finally went home.

She locked her house and locked her door of her room, she leaned on it.

A poof startled her,

Kakashi Hatake, her Sensei,

"Sakura, I heard what happened. You know, I'm disappointed." Kakashi explained.

Sakura just looked at the floor but thought _'Please, don't let me close another door…'_

"As my student, you should never backed out of the mission" Kakashi continued and left.

After checking anymore chakra Sakura singed.

"Share my life, Take me for what I am.

Coz I'll never change all my colors for you,

Take my love, I'll never ask for too much.

Just all That you are and everything that you do…"

'_Ino, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. What did I do wrong?!'_

"I don't really have to look very much further

I don't want to have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside!

Can't run from Myself

There's nowhere to hide."

"Well, don't make me close one more door.

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare.

Or must I imagine you there?

Don't walk away from me…

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you, you, you, you, you"

"You see through, right to the heart of me

You break down my walls with the strength

Of your love mm…

I never knew love like I've known it with you

Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to."

" I don't really need to look very much further

I don't want to have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside!

I Can't run from Myself

There's nowhere to hide.

Your love I'll remember, Forever"

"Oh, don't make me close one more door.

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare.

Or must I imagine you there?

Don't walk away from me…

I have nothing, nothing, nothing…"

"Don't make me close one more door.

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare.

Or must I imagine you there?

Don't walk away from me no…

Don't walk away from me

Don't you dare walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you

Ooohhh, ooohhh

If I don't have you, ooohhh"

'_Onegai, Minna,__ Come back, I need help, I'm scared. I'm afraid. What happened?! I'm afraid that I might do something, my powers, they're coming back'_

Sakura went to her closet and took Green gloves that went to her elbow that had The Haruno symbol.

And leaned back down again on her door.

And slipped her gloves on before bursting into tears.

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

"No good for nothing Forehead!" Ino yelled as they were in front of the village.

The prisoner was being held by Neji and Sasuke.

"Ino, you shouldn't be harsh on her. And Actually, I think she went back to shy old Sakura again" Tenten said.

"Good!" Ino deadpanned.

"Yamanaka, you're being harsh on her!" Neji Hyuga said.

"I don't care!" Ino said.

"Yamanaka, I don't even know you anymore!" Shikamaru yelled

"You're being a Spoiled brat! Enough is Enough!"He continued.

"Shi-Shikamaru?!" Ino was baffled.

"I-It's alright, Shikamaru-san." Sakura voiced out, trying not to cry.

"What are you doing here Haruno?" Sasuke voice out.

"O-Oh, I was assigned by Tsunade-sama to collect herbs for a newly discovered poison." She explained.

"W-Well, I should go…"

"Yeah, You should." Ino said coldly

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

**Time skip: 3 months**

It's been two months since Kotonoha died, and by Sakura's hands.

"Stupid Forehead!"

"I Hate Sakura-chan."

"Haruno is In so much trouble"

"I-I wish S-She w-was never been b-born"

Those were the words Sakura would hear….

And basically, She was hurt.

So she did something she was happy about, she went to the Hokage.

Sakura knocked on the door.

A faint 'come in' could be heard.

"Sakura? What do I owe the pleasure." Tsunade asked.

Beside her was her assistant, Shizune and her pig, tonton in her arms.

Jiraiya was also there.

But, enough is enough.

"T-Tsunade-sama, I wish that I would never go to any team missions." Sakura said.

The three elders sighed.

"Are you sure, sakura-san?" Jiraiya asked.

After hearing what happened to Sakura, he felt sorry and angry at her friends.

"Hai. Enough is Enough." She replied.

"alright." Was all Tsunade said.

"T-Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Sakura said before leaving.

"Her friends are fools, am I right, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked,

"Yeah."

"I Agree."

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

_**-^_^-O.o-$_$-*_*-**_

Translation:

Sensei-Teacher

Onegai-Please

Minna-Everyone

Sama- Master


End file.
